Take it as it comes
by In A Rush
Summary: A one shot about Shannon and Lawson due to my disappointment with what happened on the show.


Here is a one shot, I felt jibbed at the end of last week's episode and to make it worse they played it at the start of tonight's episode getting my hopes slightly up only to crush them.

Anyway this is what I thought might have happened.

"I think I am going for a wander, to clear my head." He says throwing her a smile that lets her read more into it than what it could really mean but they are both slightly too drunk to care.

"Cool." She says with a huge grin on her face.

"Cool." He says trying not to smile too much and starts to walk off looking over his shoulder seeing her leaning against the wall smiling.

"You coming or you waiting for a cab coz that cab aint gonna call itself here with you standing there" Lawson says.

"Why not I could do with clearing of my head." She says smiling and walking out with him.

Stepping outside the building they both stand there for a minute to get a feel for the wind and inhaling it deeply before setting off on their way.

"So how long have you and Jacinta been over for?" she asks looking over at him curiously.

"A couple of weeks after the shooting, like you said people can't begin to understand what we do unless they work for the force or in the fire department or hospital staff, they can't handle the risks that are involved, I mean look at Dom and Sandrine, she was constantly worried about his safety but then G came along and it intensified, it was too complicated." He says.

"Yeah I get what you mean." She says.

"What about you, any men in your life?" Lawson asks.

"God no, I'm sticking to swearing off men for a year, Stella kind of broke my no alcohol ban, she has been taking me out a lot lately so I can see how many people she can pick up." Shannon says laughing.

"That sounds a lot like Stella, but swearing of men for a whole year, it's a bit drastic, a casual hook up wouldn't hurt." He says.

"Apart from it scratching the itch, it can cause a lot of harm, I mean, it starts off as casual and then eventually it becomes more because feelings start to develop." Shannon says.

"Have you had that happen before then?" Lawson asks.

"You could say that but I don't want to go into it, it's a bit more complicated than you think." She says as she pulls her jacket around her more and it doesn't go unnoticed by Lawson.

"You cold?" He asks.

"A little bit." She says and he starts to take of his jacket.

"No keep it on, I will be fine, I would feel really bad." She says.

"If you're sure, but I am keeping you warm." He says pulling her into his side and holding onto her hip.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Yeah a lot better, thanks Lawson." She says and they walk for a few minutes in silence. But after a few minutes so silence, Lawson decides to break it.

"So do you really think I did well out there today?" Lawson asks.

"You know I say it how it is, whether you're my superior or not, you did great, now your behaviour makes sense and it was good how much effort you put into it." She says.

"Yeah well it was about time we caught him properly without armed rob raining in on our parade." He says.

"They aren't that bad, armed rob that is." She says smiling.

"Some of them aren't but something that big, well they get a tad bit excited and don't get it done properly." Lawson says.

"Yeah well Christian and I were discussing how that car ride would've been, we were impressed all you did was Taser him, good self-control," Shannon says.

"Well you want to know something about that car ride?" he asks Shannon.

"Yeah." She says listening carefully to what Lawson had to say.

"It was the best car ride I have ever had on the job, best job satisfaction ever, I'm really sorry you got hurt the other week on surveillance of Kronin." He says.

"It's not your fault, no one could have predicted that he would have people trying to do him over with a cricket bat, main thing was that I survived and he didn't hurt me, even when he discovered I was a cop, he even told me if the guy came near me to use my gun." Shannon says.

"Like I said to Kerry that day, maybe there is a human being lurking around in there somewhere, obviously we just don't get to see it, I'm glad he let you go safely, it could have been a lot worse." He says seriously.

"Yeah well it wasn't which is a good thing, I am safe and that's all that counts, at least my face wasn't like Michaels, I saw a photo that Stella took and I hear Michael has asked Audrey out." Shannon says.

"Oh now that is a development I didn't see coming." Lawson says laughing before realising where they had arrived.

"You can stay here the night if you want." He says gesturing to his house.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." She says.

"I can give you a shirt of mine and maybe some shorts." He says.

"And what about clothes for tomorrow?" she says.

"Remember as a reward for all the extra hours we have been putting in, we all get tomorrow off." He says smiling at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, well where am I going to sleep?" she asks.

"Well in the spare bedroom, or my bed, I can sleep on the couch or on the floor." He says leaning against the door frame after unlocking the door.

"I don't want to put you out." She says with a smirk.

"Oh trust me, you aren't putting me out." He says stepping aside so she can walk in.

Heading towards his wardrobe he pulls out a shirt and hands it to her.

"Thanks, I will just put it on." She says and strips in front of him and puts it over her head while all he can do is stare in shock.

"I will get you some shorts." He says snapping out of it.

"Nah, this will do, it's just long enough, and it covers my arse so there is nothing wrong with it." She says as he sits down on the couch.

"I will sleep here tonight." He says and Shannon shakes her head.

Watching her he is taken aback when she straddles his lap and starts kissing him on the lips trying to gain access.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Yeah are you?" she asks nibbling his neck.

"Definitely, no going back." He mutters into her ear.

"No going back." She says huskily and he pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

Waking up the next morning in Lawson's bed in his arms, Shannon can't help but smile at the memories from the previous night and enjoys the feeling of being in his secure arms.

Stirring next to her, Lawson opens his eyes and smile at her.

"Morning beautiful." He says giving her a kiss.

"Morning yourself." She says kissing him back.

"What are we going to do now with work, you know this is a lot more than a casual hook-up?" She mutters into his chest.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it together, but for now let's just take it as it comes." He says kissing her forehead.

"Take it as it comes." She mutters back with a smile.


End file.
